Yuu NO!
by Izayacchi
Summary: Guren did not date. However everyone wants to date him. So he gets forced to attend prom in his last year of college. Yuu fucks shit up like always. And on that evening hearts and minds get broken. The prom fic no one asked for but I wrote it because I'm a sucker for the crowren ship and it just kind of happened. PS: Yuu is hella gay.


**Disclamer** : I don't own Owari no Seraph this is just a fanfic.

 **Pairing** : Crowley x Guren

 **Side Information** : Yuu is so frigging gay byEE. Thats all. Have fun reading!

* * *

Guren did not date.

He did once in Middle school but had a bad break up with Mahiru, if you asked her they would get married and have a lot of children together. She was possessive and changed so much Guren didn't recognise her as the girl he fell for as a child. The break up was bloody and brutal, not literally but Mahiru screamed and made a fit not accepting his decision.

Since then Guren did not have another Girlfriend, today he sat in collage with his best friend Shinya and was known as a lone wolf even though the girls would sell their souls to get a taste of his body or even manage to date him.

The raven males' friends often tried to set him up with other people not to mention with themselves. Shinya was helplessly in love with him since years, Kureto wanted his ass even back when he was dating Mahiru, Goshi crushed on him since the beginning of the first semester of Collage and not to mention the girls, their lives were all sacrificed for the handsome teen's wellbeing. Also Mahiru still wanted him back.

Guren was in the middle of attention and apparently he acted as oblivious towards his situation as ever. The years went by and in their last year a prom was held.

The students were running towards the dark haired male swooning and begging him to be their date. Even his friends courted him with flowers and letters. Maybe Kureto overdid it with singing to him like in one of those cheesy love movies, at least Shinya taped it and put it online, the video went viral.

Guren rejected every single one of them, first saying he won't attend something as dumb as a prom. However after long persuading coming from Sayuri, Shigure and Mito he agreed, even if reluctant.

Prom was huge. Ferid Fucking Bathory took over doing the whole planning in partnership with Shinoa Fucking Hiiragi the schools owners Daughter who was still attending high school, no one questions a Hiiragi so they had to deal with two sassy demons ordering everyone around. Preparations were terrifying for everyone who dared helping out.

That evening Guren looked especially gorgeous. The Black smoking was hugging his body in all the right places, his slender legs were perfection and he even did his hair.

All the woman in the room eyes him and started to undress him only with their eyes. Guren shivered at that and hid away between his friends. Well, it's not like they weren't just as blushy faces as anyone else in the room when spying his handsome self.

"Here I am, can I go home now?" He growled annoyed because of all the attention he got.

His friends denied him his wish and started a conversation. Guren relaxed after some time, as soon as Ferid appeared and started to bicker with him he felt much better, finally someone who didn't want his ass. He mentally slapped himself for that thought and took a sip of his drink.

Just as he insulted Ferids hair and Shinya tried to drag him onto the dance floor loud screaming was heard. All the dreamy eyes went from dream guy Guren Ichinose to the entrance.

"LET ME DOWN! DAMNIT, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING GRRR" a young voice screeched, it was the voice of a High school student. Shinya stared at the scene happening, the boy was kind of familiar to him, oh he was one of Shinoa-chans friends he remembered.

Guren stared in shock at him and face palmed, the boy was being carried bridal style by a tall man, red hair framed his face and at the back it was brown and braided falling onto his back. Yuu was squirming and growling in the man's arms.

"I ALREADY SAID I'M SORRY NOW LET ME GOO-OHMYGOD" Yuus eyes met Gurens.

"MOM HELP ME" He screamed again.

Now the whole ballroom went quiet.

"OI IDIOT YUU WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?" Guren yelled back and walked towards them.

"TELL DAD TO PUT ME DOWN AND I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WANT GRR"

"You're giving me a headache. What did he do now?" Guren asked the man and glared at Yuu ignoring his cry. The other just chuckled.

"He had that beautiful idea to prank you and got his squad to help him."

"What kind of prank?"

"As much as I found out it consisted of a lot of paint and they got snakes. Yes, real snakes."

"Can I kill him?"

"Don't kill our child."

"Fine. Yuu, I'm getting all of your games, your consoles and no Mika."

"But but but but I love my games and consoles and Mika" Yuu whined and buried his head into his father's shoulder.

"Mom you're awful." He grumbled.

"I know, but at least your dad loves me~"

"He's got a point there sweetheart." Crowley laughed and kissed Guren.

"Disgusting old people."

"We are not that much older than you dumbass" Guren spit out and kissed Crowley back.

"Also, you did way worse with Mika-chan than kissing, am I right~" Ferid appeared besides them a smug grin on his face.

"He did, I have enough Blackmail stuff to prove this Argument." Shinoa appeared behind Ferid laughing at Yuus misery.

"I hate both of you." Yuu said and leaned his head on Crowleys chest, if he wasn't let down he would make it at least comfortable for himself for the time being.

"Guren, I don't want to kill the mood but you two just broke everyone in this room with that kiss." Ferid grinned, he enjoyed mentally destroying people and watching the cry, this was heaven for him.

"Oh" was the only thing he said as he turned to his pale and shocked friends.

"G...Guren my heart, who is this?" Mahiru stammered a dark aura surrounding her.

"Oh yeah, I never introduced him to you guys." He yawned, there was a reason why, because all of his friends were batshit crazy.

"Everyone let me introduce you to Crowley Eusford." He said while pointing at the taller male, then he pointed at himself grinning smugly. "He's my fiancé."

If you listened close enough you could hear their hearts and mind shatter in pieces.

Then a lot of things happened at the same time, people started to faint, cry and scream. Mahiru looked like a Yandere-girl from those shows Yuu liked to watch and woa woa wooow is that a fucking sword in Kuretos hands!?

Also Ferid shoved them to the entrance throwing those four out before the mob could get to them and locked the door behind him.

"You go home and I'll stay enjoy the show!" The long haired male smiled full of happiness.

"They took it better than I expected it." Crowley laughed nuzzling Yuu's head.

"Awww so you did figure out why Guren-chan didn't want you to meet his beloved friends, Crowley-kun~"

"Ah~ Yeah I guessed. Also Shinoa-chan traded some of her blackmail data with me."

"Holy Shit how the fuck did you manage this-" Yuu choked out, because no one of his friends was able to get her to trade the info's and pictures with them.

"Only Shinoa-chan can tell you how~" Crowley hummed teasingly.

"And my lips are sealed hehe" Shinoa snickered.

Guren was watching them interact with a smile which vanished as he heard loud hitting against the entrance door.

"Let's go-/" he awkwardly pressed against his little family.

"Do you mind taking the girl with you, I don't want to play babysitter and if I call Mika-chan to come here all the way to take care of her I'll need Yuu as a bait." Ferid said flipping his long silver hair back playing with the keys of the entrance.

"Yuu is grounded, tell your son that. Sure, she can stay over, leaving her with her siblings while they are in this state isn't a good idea even though we know what she's capable of."

Crowley smiled at the girl and pinched Yuu, because the latter grumbled something about how he is now stuck with that annoying girl and not Mika, and he wanted Mika really bad.

"Don't blame me if Mika-chan breaks in, but call me anyways if that happens." Ferid shrugged and turned to leave "Bye Byee~ " he waved and disappeared in the darkness. Most likely to enter through the backdoor and watch people drown in despair.

"Hmpf I wanted to stay and watch too" Shinoa pouted.

"No way, now come, the car is just around the corner." Crowley chuckled and they walked off too.

Yuu was finally left down as they reached the car, they drove in silence and as they reached their house, Yuu jumped out first fleeing as fast as possible. Shinoa just chuckled while taking pictures of Yuu running away, she answered with 'Snapping Mika' as Crowley looked at her questioningly. Afterwards she just followed Yuu planning on teasing him to no end, also they should inform their friends about how perfectly fine Yuus prank went. Meanwhile Crowley and Guren let them go, preaching to Yuu about responsibility never worked well, so they went into the living room and let themselves fall on it.

It was comfortable, Crowley lay there, Guren on top of him and while the redheads arms hugged the other as they cuddled. The silence and peace didn't last long as Guren started to speak, curiosity in his voice.

"How did you find out what Yuu was planning?" Asked Guren while lazily playing with his partner's long hair.

"Funny story, remember our deal of 'We refuse to tidy up your room Yuu, so do your fucking work alone.' And it was so horrible in that room, so we never entered it again for the last four weeks?" He hummed and Guren nodded sighing silently.

"He took this as an advantage and started to hoard all the stuff he wanted to prank you with. In other words he owns a terrarium full of snakes, it so big it covers a fourth of his room. And as you know his room is huge."

"Oh my god. So we have snakes upstairs!?" Guren yelled freaked out.

"Haha, yeah! Not only that, there is this cage with mice too. Also his wardrobe is full with spray-paint cans." He chuckled.

"Back to where I was, so I just came home as I heard a scream coming from upstairs. I went to check and Akane-chan was there looking terrified, just as I saw what the reason for her screaming was, Yuu came back home. He realized I found out and started to run."

"And YOU chased him."

"Well, my son was growing a snake army and tried to disappear without explanation so I had no other choice. Ugh I hate running."

"I know, that's why I'm shocked, and impressed you could keep up with that brat."

"You underestimate me my love~ Ok so I was chasing him and he first tried to climb onto the roof, as I caught up he already Jumped down onto the tree besides our house. So we played cat and mouse for a while until I finally caught him."

"Then that idiot spilled the beans and you drove him to where I was?"

"Kind of, the whole story was actually a bit more complicated. He fled after I opened the door of the car again. I chased him over the whole outside location of the prom you attended. The actual reason I didn't lock him away at home and drove to you wasn't because he needed some scolding from his adorable mom, but because he installed sleeping gas bombs there when Shinoa led the preparations and I wanted him to get rid of them."

"HE DID WHAT!?" Gurens head jolted up starring shocked at his lover.

"So - " he stopped to look at the clock "In five minutes everyone at the party should be sound asleep." Crowley mused with a wicked grin on his face.

"SO WHY DID YOU NOT TELL THAT BASTARD FERID!? YOU JUST TOOK ME AND WE WENT HOME INSTEAD?" Guren flipped his shit again.

"First, you're mine, let them suffer more for even thinking of touching what's mine. Second, Ferid is still there and revenge is sweet~"

A light went up in Gurens head and he let his head plop down on the others chest in defeat.

"Alright, you got jealous. And I still want to know what happened with you and Ferid in the past, you seem like pretty good friends though." He sighed.

"I'll tell you one day." Was the only answer as he flipped Guren under himself and kissed him.

"However, right now just look at me and don't worry so much."

"I love you, you know. To be honest normally we both should worry about a teenage girl and boy alone in a room."

"If we were normal parents, sure, but Yuu is gayer than us and that means something."

"So is that short sassy child. You're right, no worries for the rest of the evening."

"Oh and Guren, I love you too~" Crowley laughed and kissed him again.

"Ugh you're annoying. Let's move to the bedroom, the couch is uncomfortable."

"You sure that's the only reason you want to move to the bedroom, darling?" He winked and Guren punched him, while a blush graced his cheeks.

Well, he didn't deny it.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Izayacchi** : I love that ship and this is crossposted on AO3. Once I wanted to write more for this story but idk I guess I'll leave it as a OS.


End file.
